Bulletproof
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: "My worst nightmare, is your best desire."- Arnold Phillip Shortman.
1. Chapter 1

Bulletproof

Chapter 1

I do not own Hey Arnold!

"He's in her arms, not in mine. No wonder why I'm jealous all of the time! I can't sleep at night, knowing things aren't right. These emotional battles are for ME to fight! Not for my friends, not for my mom or my dad. Only me, with the bravery I have. So no. I will not, and I mean will not, expose them to this. If they saw a little bit, I couldn't control an iron fist. I wouldn't want to talk to anyone. They'd see me in a very vulnerable state. These individuals who want to do something about what hectic moments I might go through, go ahead. But you'll give up sooner or later. If someone manages to walk with me through my horrid days, until they're in the clear, then...they truly mean it when...they say that I'm a friend. I'll feel appreciated, even if they won't make it all the way. Just know that I'm going to start off with a simple thanks for caring. You know what, I'll be selfish and say, I need you guys, even if I say I don't. But I'm just expected to be fearless, like a Pataki. Heck, the truth is...I'm extremely terrified. But I know that I'll survive with everyone in this room by my side."

Helga snorted, "Except for Rhonda because if all us have to go somewhere if there is any kind of emergency, I will not survive, since her perfume will be stinking up the back row for miles."

Rhonda glared at her. "Excuse me?!"

Helga snickered. "I'm just kidding. Sheesh."

"But yeah you heard me. So...that's pretty much what I wanted to say in my poem. Thanks for listening guys." Helga said and sat down in her chair behind Arnold.

The whole class whistled and clapped for Helga.

'Maybe this won't be so bad' She thought and managed to smile slightly, sinking down in her seat a little.

After class, Helga headed for her locker. Some students ran up to her, and asked for her autograph. She signed all of them, and gave them each a wink. It wasn't long until her crush approached her.

"Hey Helga." Arnold smiled at her while leaning on the lockers. Helga gave him a small smile in response. "Hey...Arnold."

"I just came over to say that I really liked your poem. You looked really confident up there. I don't know how I'd pull something like that off. It was beautiful, in my opinion." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and smiled.

Helga couldn't keep from blushing. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks, and rubbed her arm while looking away from him. "T-thanks I-I guess footballhead."

He was about to open his mouth to say something else, when a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck from behind him.

"Guess who?"

Arnold beamed. "Lila!"

He turned around and kissed her for a long time. Helga knew deep down she wasn't going to be the center of attention to Arnold anytime soon. So, she grabbed her new rose gold crossbody lunch bag from her locker, and walked off to lunch without either of them noticing.

In the lunch room, Helga sat down next to her best friend Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs..." She mumbled.

Phoebe looked at Helga with a bright smile.

"Hey! Did you hear about the new student we have here?"

Helga put her head in her hand and sighed. "No...but they're probably going to hang out with Rhonda or Lila's posse."

Phoebe shook her head while smiling. "No. The new kid's a boy!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Like I said just a second ago...except take out Miss Perfect because she already has a boyfriend, which is Arnold."

Phoebe smirked. "Then...why is he coming over to our table?"

Helga lifted her head slowly to see a boy with a white baseball cap, a blue long sleeve shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers, walking towards them. His blonde hair was messy, and flowing free in the wind. He had green eyes, and a perfect smile. He looked sort of like Arnold, except without the football head, and was an inch taller than Helga. Her heart stopped when he was literally standing in front of her.

"Where the heck did that wind come from?"

She said, deciding to humor the moment.

"Hi." He said smiling a little.

"Oh uhh...hey uh..."

"Wow, how rude of me...the name's Archie." He held out his hand for her to shake.

'Oh no! Even his name is similar to Arnold's! Keep it together Helga ol' girl. Don't be mean, don't worry too much. Just keep it casual!' She thought. Helga smirked and shook his hand casually. "The name is Helga, Helga Pataki. Nice to meet ya Archie. This is my best friend, Phoebe." He smiled, shook Phoebe's hand, and sat down in front of them. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to sit here. So...you're a Pataki. Is your father's name Bob by any chance?"

Helga cleared her throat. "Uh...yeah...he owns a beeper business down the street from our school."

Archie shrugged and ate a ham sandwich. "Based on your mood, I'm guessing that you may be proud of his hard work, but he's so focused on his work all the time, he barely notices that you're even there."

Helga's eyes grew wide, as she choked on her drink. "I'm sorry...what? How did you know about that? Are you some kind of stalker, or are you really good at reading people's minds?"

He blushed. "I'm leaning towards the second one...sorry if I was intruding. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Helga stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Phoebe shook her head at him. "Nah, I don't think she meant it like that Archie. It only seemed to shock her."

He sighed in relief. "Oh."

Helga looked at him with a sad smile. "Archie, I was only shocked there for a few seconds. It was no big deal. To be honest, I guess I'm impressed. But...it's just...bringing up a conversation about my family, is a little overwhelming, and kind of...well...intense."

"Tough times eh?" He said sighing.

"You said it Archie."

Phoebe smiled at the both of them getting along so well.

"Uh Pheebs? What are you smiling at?" Helga asked looking at her with Archie.

Phoebe giggled. "Oh...nothing...I was just thinking about...Gerald."

Helga burst out with laughter while leaning back, and holding her stomach. Archie looked amused, and laughed along with her.

"Wooaaahhh! Who the heck is Gerald?!" He said between his laughs.

Phoebe blushed madly and hid her face in her jacket. "N-nobody important!"

Helga smirked after her laughter subsided. "Just someone she's been madly in love with for the past 2 years..."

Archie laughed again. "Oh wow-"

 **"HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI! I WILL HURT YOU!"** She said red with anger.

"Geraldine?" Archie asked amused. "What the heck-"

Helga grabbed his wrist and yanked him up.

"If you'd been here for as long as I have, you'd be running!"

She ran out of the lunch room with him, grabbing their lunches on the way out.

"GAH!" Archie yelped being pulled along by the blonde teenage girl.

"Out of the way mutants! Victims coming through!" Helga said as they pushed past them.

They ran out the lunchroom together, with Helga still holding his wrist.

In the hallway, Helga ran along with Archie, stumbling over a few people in the process.

"Ouch! S-sorry guys, we have a reason!" She yelled back to them. Helga picked up her speed when she saw Arnold in the distance walking to lunch with Lila.

"Where is she? Look to see if she's there." Helga said.

Archie looked behind him and gasped. "GAH! HELGA SHE'S GAINING ON US!"

Helga gasped. "AH! Run for it!"

"I've got a better idea!"

"Not now Arch-"

He lifted her up, giving her a piggy back ride, while bolting out the door to the baseball field.

"Woah!" Helga yelped.

Phoebe panted and smiled, standing in the hallway still. "That's what I wanted to happen. Hee Hee."

Arnold stood next to Lila with a confused, slightly hurt look on his face.

"Who's that guy?"

Phoebe looked at him confused. "What guy are you referring to?"

"The one who ran out the door with Helga just now."

"Oh...he's just a friend of Helga and mine's. A REALLY good friend." Phoebe said grinning.

"But...I thought you liked Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, not to me. I meant to Helga." She said smirking.

"Oh, that's ever so sweet." Lila said gushing.

"Oh..." Arnold looked at the door with a frown.

'Really good friend, huh? How come I never heard about him? Interesting...' He thought.

Second Chapter Soon! xp.


	2. Episode 2

He lost his appetite, he never seemed that focused in class for the rest of the day. He seemed really distracted. He didn't talk as much anymore. His best friend confronted him during baseball practice. Still nothing. His girlfriend constantly tried to get his attention, but it never really seemed to work. Everyone in a way, felt like Arnold was giving them the silent treatment for no apparent reason. Starting at the dinner table.

"Shortman, you seem awfully distant today." Phil said.

"You're being really quiet Kimba." Said Gertie.

"And, you look sort of pale." Ernie trailed on.

"Yeah, extremely whiter than usual. Eheh heh." Said Oscar laughing.

The tape ripped.

Grandpa took out a roll of ductape. "Kokoschka! If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing that will come out of it will be your fake old teeth, and part of your rejected at birth, decomposed skeleton, now say something else, I double d dare you you to say something."

Arnold chuckled under his breath at his Grandpa's outburst. Suzy smiled at him.

"There it is! That's the first real smile I've ever seen out of you since this morning."

Arnold's smiled faded away again.

Mr. Hynuh sighed. "There he goes again!"

Arnold groaned. "Can I be excused? Suddenly I'm not even hungry anymore."

Grandpa sighed. "Fine, but just know that we're your fami-"

Arnold sighed heavily. "Family, ya I know, I get it. I'll be up in my room."

He walked up the stairs, with his head hanging low. He flopped down on his bed and silently started up at the ceiling. "Grr...for once in my life, I want a family that's comple-"

There was a sudden knock at his door.

"Guys...listen...I really don't want to be bothered with what Oscar broke down in the living room. I don't want to be responsible for every lamp he breaks, just because Grandpa called him a name, or because Suzy won't make him anymore sandwiches. Seriously though, he needs to get off of his LAZY behind and do something about it!"

From behind the door, someone spoke.

"Geez...Arnoldo. You're not sounding so great."

The door opened, revealing Helga with a smirk upon her face.

Arnold jumped up and blushed madly. "AH! H-h-h-Helga! W-what are you doing here?! I wasn't expecting you! Why didn't you call first, I have a phone you know!"

Helga raised her eyebrow. "Woah Arnoldo. You look whiter than usual."

Arnold rolled his eyes and jumped off of his bed. "So I've heard..."

Helga sighed. "To answer that question you just asked me, I've got something really important to tell you."

Arnold grimaced. "Did Bob and Miriam get bad gas again from the barbecue place down the street, and Olga choked the beef, causing her to go unconscious. Cause it's happened real often."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly Arnold, it isn't real often anymore. It happened two weeks ago."

Arnold smirked and crossed his arms. "So you were saying?"

Helga grinned. "Whatever, that's not the point! I came here because I have a surprise for you, that may change the rest of your life forever."

Arnold made a stern look at her. "Forever is a very strong word Helga. I think you are exaggerating-"

"I found your parents, and they are right behind me." She said flatly.

"Okay, now you're just insa-"

His mom and dad walked into his room right past them, holding plates full of food. They both sat down on his bed while smiling.

"Insanely AWESOME!" He hugged Helga, and spun her across his room. He let her go, and ran to hug his parents for a long periodically time.

Finally after years, he let go, tears stinging his eyes from crying happily with joy.

"How did she find you guys?!" He said while sitting next to them in his bed.

Stella grinned. "Well honey, she had her family contact the police station, and one of the police officers grew up with your dad. He finally got a hold of us, trapped deep in the jungle with the Green Eyed People. Before the officers went to work, they needed important information on how to send troops to San Lorenzo. That's when Helga here, made it happen. Last Friday, Helga went after school to baseball with you and your other friends. When you weren't looking, she went through your gym bag, and found your father's journal."

Arnold looked at Helga with his eyebrows raised sky high. "Huh?"

She smirked. "I'm pretty smart for my age football head. You see, I knew you wouldn't leave something THAT valuable in your room, because it meant so much. I took it without you noticing, and brang it to the police station."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, and they found them just in time!"

Arnold smiled. "No...you found them just in time."

Helga giggled.

"Um...Helga there's something I need to ask you-"

"HEYO!" Archie interrupted the sentimental moment, walking into his room.

"AHH! WHO LET YOU IN HERE, YOU STRANGER!?"

"Oh, he's not a stranger, he's my boyfriend." Helga smiled, allowing Archie to put an arm around her.

"WHAT!? NO!" Arnold yelped and jumped back.

End of 2nd Chapter.

It's really short heh...


	3. Ah! Get me out of this NIGHTMARE!

I don't own Hey Arnold! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter Three.

"Ah! Get me out of this NIGHTMARE!" Arnold said repeatedly while running around his room until he bumped into a wall really hard.

Arnold gasped for air, and woke up from his alarm.

"Huh!? Phew...I escaped. Wait..."

He dialed Helga's number. A voice had picked up from the other line.

"Arnold! It's 5:00 A.M, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. What kind of insane person would dial someone else at this hour?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Someone who needs help. Which technically should be you, but unfortunately it's me this time."

"Get to the point before I squash that footballhead, footballface."

"Enough with the nicknames Helga, this is serious!"

He heard her sigh. "What is the problem?"

"I don't know if this was real, but did you save my parents yesterday night, and brought them with you to the boarding house?"

"...Uh, yes? Don't you remember?"

"So it's real. OH NO it's real!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Why are you so frustrated all of a sudden? I thought you loved your parents more than anything in the world."

"I DO. It's not that."

"Then...what's the issue?"

"Uhhh...did your boyfriend walk into my room while my parents and you were standing in there?"

"Wait a second, boyfriend? I've never had a boyfriend besides Stinky. Was that the invisible thing you were talking about right before you screamed, AH! GET me out of this NIGHTMARE! And then for no reason at all, ran into your own wall?"

"Oh uh...skrrt..skkrr...Aw, Helga,skkrr I'm breaking up!Skkrrtttt, talk to you later!"

He hung the phone in a heartbeat.

Helga looked at her phone and shrugged.

"Oh well...guess the footballhead has gone mentally insane. Or could it be...nah, he has Lila in his heart. Stuck in the friend zone I guess...but on the other hand, Archie never said he was seeing someone. Maybe I should at least try to like him. But...it just doesn't feel the same."

At school, Helga is sitting in the classroom, typing away on her laptop.

Arnold walks in the classroom, holding hands with Lila. Helga looked up for a split second, then looked back down to her laptop.

'Typical' she thought.

To her surprise, she saw Archie walk in, wearing a black plaid shirt and jeans.

'Jeez, he's a footballheadless Arnold for crying out loud!' She blushed.

Archie walked over to her with a grin. "Hey Helga. Anyone sitting here beside you?"

She smiled at him warmly. "Nah, you can have it buddy."

"Really? Thanks, you're so nice." He smiled again and sat down next to her.

"Soo...whatcha doin'?" He said leaning next to her, looking at her computer.

Helga laughed and hid her computer from his view. "Nunya business!"

"C'mon were friends. You can tell me."

"Hmmm...okay. We'll do this. Get out your laptop, and during this class period, you can type something interesting about you, and I'll type something interesting about me. By the end of these 2 hours, we will know a lot about each other, and I'll decide if you really are a person I can trust and relate to. Got it?"

He thought about it, then grinned eagerly. "Got it! This could be fun!"

Helga giggled and exchanged emails with him.

As the class was in session, they began their game.

A- "I am fifteen."

H-"So am I haha!"

A-"I once injured my arm at a skatepark."

H-"I once had a stress fracture in my leg, after my friend Phoebe pushed me out of the way from an incoming truck."

A-"I went to San Lorenzo for vacation last year."

H-"One of my friends was born there, who was known for calming a volcano when they were born."

A-"I have a freakish brother named Arnie."

H-"Hmmm...weird I KNOW your freakish brother. He came to my school before!"

A-"What! Really? I'd say awesome, but yet really gross at the same time. Anyways, I have this really optimistic cousin named Arnold."

H-"He's my friend and he's sitting RIGHT in FRONT of you with his girlfriend right now! You two are cousins!? Well...why am I not so surprised? When I first met you, I swore you looked like his long lost twin or something...now that I know you are related to him, it makes my trust in you build up more."

A-"Aww...Helga, you're too sweet. And, you mean my cousin was here the whole time? I feel like such an idiot...I guess I'll talk to him after class. Anyways, I have a vicious cat named fluffy."

H-"You think that's vicious? Let me tell ya something pal, PARROTS are vicious. One time in fourth grade, I accidentally recited a poem out loud about a boy I had a crush on. The parrot flew out of my house, repeating it. The worst part was, get this, that crazy beast flew into HIS house. I actually had to sneak in there to get it back. I stayed in his couch all night long. I had to go to the pet shop to buy a monitor lizard as an excuse, for trying to catch the parrot on top of the boy's head. At the end, I got lucky, because just as I was about to snatch the parrot, before it said my name at show and tell, my monitor lizard ate it! It was so boss! And now, I really appreciate the fact that monitor lizards exist." :)

A-"Haha. That's funny! Once, I went camping with some friends, and my mom got us all lost. I couldn't help but go crazy."

H-"Oh my gosh! Same thing happened to me when I was nine, except that it was my dad, not my mom."

A-"I sleepwalk often."

H-"I sleepwalked to my crush's house 4 times. All because of pork rinds..."

A-"Yeah, those things mess you up. I play baseball."

H-"I play baseball too. My friends and I play baseball after school and on the weekends over here. Most of the time, it's at a place called Gerald Field."

A-"Gerald, the guy Phoebe has a crush on? He has a baseball field named after him? That's cool!"

H-"My mom drinks too much."

A-"Yeah...so does my dad."

H-"My middle name is Geraldine, but I think you knew that already."

A-"My middle name is Joseph and my last name is Grayson. It's not the same as Arnie's because he has a different dad than I do."

H-"Ahh, gotcha...I am allergic to strawberries."

A-"I'm allergic to grape juice."

H-"I was born on March 26th, 1987."

A-"I was born on December 18th, 1986."

H-"I like cartoons? Heh."

A-"Love them. I also like Wrestle Mania."

H-"Ah! I could just hug you right now! When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Dino Land.

A-"Really!? I STILL sneak in there everyday! Maybe we could sneak in there together let's say...this Saturday?"

H-"Archie Joseph Grayson! Are you asking me out on a date?"

A-"Sure. Only if you want it to be. XD."

Helga closed her laptop and looked at him dreamily.

"I do..." She said.

"Then I do too."

Arnold fainted, falling out of his seat.

'The nightmare...is finally coming true. This crushed my dreams.' He thought from his unconscious body lying on the rugged floor in the classroom.

Helga sighed and stood up.

"I've got it covered Mr. Underwood..."

Archie raised a brow. "What are you going to do Helga?"

She smirked. "There's only one thing I can do..."

"And what's that?"

"This..."

"Ah! Get me out of this NIGHTMARE!" She said mocking him.

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
